


Nano

by prettylittlefears82



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Children, Children of Characters, Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, Marriage, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Reunions, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, kind of, shuri is an adult in case anyone still doesn't get it, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlefears82/pseuds/prettylittlefears82
Summary: Of tech and moments, a collection of winterprincess one-shots.nanosecond: a very short time, a momentWhen I run out of inspiration, I'll resort to this space. Feel free to steal ideas, just give me a heads up or something.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're falling.

She hadn't meant to watch. She really hadn't.

She'd been in the area, and just _happened_ to notice him. He didn't exactly blend in either. Everyone easily saw the one-armed white man tending to his goats. At least he didn't _look_ a hundred years old.

Children even flocked this way just to see him. And she couldn't blame them.

As she watched him sit in the grass holding the one she recognized as Evie, the only word she could come up with to describe the view was _soft_. He wore a change of _soft_ clothes, food in one hand, the other stroking the goats _soft_ fur. At about six pm, the sun still shined, casting a warm light on his _soft_ hair, tied up haphazardly into a bun.

Maybe that was when she fell.

As she watched, she wondered what he could be thinking of, his gaze seemingly rooted to a nearby flower.

Unbeknownst to her, she was who he thought of. She was a flower. It made him happy just to see her. So he looked at her.

It did help that she was easy on the eyes. No, that was an understatement; a very large understatement. She was beautiful, _gorgeous_. But like the flower, fragile, _precious_.

So he turned his gaze away from the flower, and promised himself he'd do the same with her.

His sudden movement snapped Shuri back into reality. And as she went away she thought, maybe she _had_ meant to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciate. I'm also prettylittlebirds82 on Tumblr if you want to check it out.


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines are nice, aren't they?

Shuri stood in front of the window, looking outside. It was morning in New York, and other than the slight fog, a beautiful Autumn day. This was shown by the colorful leaves that had dropped on the ground. Something that never happened in Wakanda, but was a yearly occurrence here.

In the few months she'd lived in the states with Bucky, it was the first time she'd seen it.

The sleeves of her sweater that she'd pulled down to cover the steaming cup of coffee in her hands had slid back up, reminding her of the drink she'd already finished. She turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. 

As she set the cup down on the counter, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She also heard soft steps, but like every other morning, she pretended. It was her favorite game.

After an awkward first few weeks, they'd fallen into a routine. Part of the routine was her waking up before him. Both out of habit and to one up him.

It gave him the chance to "sneak" up behind her, or so he thought. She knew. She knew everything about that man.

The steps got closer and closer until he was right up behind her. 

He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close to him. He leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder, his lips near her ear. "Good morning" he whispered.

She stopped tracing her finger around the edge of the mug and threw her head back, reaching her hand up to cup his face.

"Good morning, love."

Her hand was positioned right under the ray of sunlight from the open window, illuminating the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. Bucky put his own hand over it, gently rubbing the piece of jewelry.

When he smiled, it was all pearly white teeth, the smile quite literally reaching his eyes. "Three months, sweetheart, three months."

Laughing, she repeated the words, "Three months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't know when I'll be updating if I will be. Comments are appreciated. I'm also prettylittlebirds82 on Tumblr if you want to check it out.


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should take a break. She deserves it.

Shuri closed her eyes as Bucky kept on her neck, his lips just 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 fluttering over her skin before he picked up the pace, oh so gradually. It took everything she had not to lean into the touch, allowing him to take over.

"I'm trying to work." she said, but the smile on her face contradicted her. She set the beads on the desk in front of her, turning them off, and the room went dark. "𝘞𝘢𝘴 trying. You win."

Bucky hadn't bothered to turn on the lights so she went to turn on the lamp.

Even though she'd insisted otherwise, he still lit the apartment the old-fashioned way, causing Shuri to have to turn on lights manually. She found it so unnecessary when she could install something that works by voice command, or even clapping if that's what he wanted. It was foreign to her, but so was everything else about him, and she loved him all the same.

He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Leave it off." he said using the hand to spin around the office chair. He leaned down in front of her and continued. "Always working" he mumbled, using his thumb to trace the planes of her face. Up her jawline, stopping to place a loose braid behind her ear. Then he stood up straight and just stared.

He tilted his head sideways 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺, taking in her features illuminated by the dim moonlight as if he'd never seen them before. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, and Shuri bit her tongue to stop the giddy grin that was forming. 𝘚𝘰 long, and he could still do that to her.

His striking blue eyes looked so much darker this way, staring at her with an intensity she'd seen many times before. This didn't stop her from 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 getting lost in them.

After an eternity, her neck started to ache from being propped up for so long, so she looked back down, breaking the spell. 

He reached out his hand and she grabbed it, pulling herself up. The couple walked up and away, towards their bed, and a night of uninterrupted bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this was. There was absolutely no plan and though I want to I'm too lazy to actually sit down and write more of their night, if you know what I mean. I know I'm never going to do it if I wait. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Comments are appreciated and encouraged. Stay safe, wear a mask (unless you're lucky enough to live in a place where one's not needed), and wash your hands (you should have been doing this anyway). I'm prettylittlebirds82 on Tumblr if you want to check it out.


	4. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lived in the present, while piecing together the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of CPR by Summer Walker while writing this. Specifically this line (from that amazing song that you should all check out):
> 
> 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘰𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯

Everyday, piece by piece, Bucky put himself back together.

He'd see a daisy, and remembered his dad bringing home flowers for his mom. An animal drinking from the nearby river and how he'd had a friend who had wanted to study zoology. How he'd had 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴.

The farmland reminded him of the life he'd wanted to have when he got back from the war. He played around before, with both women and life. But back in the barracks, something changed. Something changed for all the young men he'd met down there.

At some point, he swore up and down that when he got back to Brooklyn, he'd turn himself around. Too bad he never got the chance.

So he lived in the present, while piecing together the past.

Sometime, somehow, Shuri started to infiltrate his thoughts. But these weren't 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴; no, of her he thought of the present. For the first time in a while, he thought of the future.

If he'd lived that life, he would have never met 𝘩𝘦𝘳. And that would truly be unfortunate.

She fixed his mind. She knew that, everyone knew that. But what no one would ever know, was that she also fixed his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, comments, comments, as always. I'm prettylittlebirds82 on Tumblr if you'd like to check it out. Have a good night/day!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After marriage, their journey's continue, but they always come back home.

"I really don't care what it looks like."

"You say that now, but then we'll get to the house and you'll complain about every little thing."

Shuri hobbled over to the kitchen counter, trying her best to file through the many pamphlets and documents splayed out on it. They'd been looking for houses in the Brooklyn suburbs for weeks and Shuri's very specific vision was getting them no where.

Though they'd been planning to move for some time, it just never happened. They were both busy, T'Challa now taking over some of Tony's roles in the Avengers, such as funding, and with Shuri's help, weapons and technological design. Bucky was always in and out of Wakanda travelling with the Hatut Zeraze, only slowing down his work once they found out Shuri was pregnant.

She was seven months pregnant now, and though she tried her best to keep routine, it got harder and harder to do everyday things. She could no longer run to the lab at 4 a.m. She could barely put on her shoes without assistance. 

Bucky insisted she rest. And when doing everyday things got harder and harder, she figured she would, but she soon became hopelessly bored. She found new hobbies, though they were odd and changed from day-to-day.

One day she'd be rambling about all the science mistakes in what she called "trashy American movies", the next about how the U.S. had managed to ruin both pizza and tacos. Bucky's pride in America took quite a hit. She even insisted on re-teaching him everything he'd ever learned about the American Revolution.

With some persuasion, she once got Bucky to sit down and learn to knit with her, not without an abundance of old man jokes. Then, when the history phase passed, and she'd managed to get obsessed with New York real estate. 

"Okay, so I've managed to narrow it down to these four."

Bucky sighed, "Will you be there with me?" he asked.

Shuri tilted her head and looked at him. "What?" 

"Will you be there with me?" he asked again as if it was obvious what he meant. Shuri just frowned at him.

"Yeah. I mean, that's what you want ri-" she broke. She was confused, and didn't have time for this. She had things to do, baby books to read, facts about America to debunk, and socks to sew. And she'd been standing way too long.

"What the 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 are you talking about?!"

"Honey." he said, tugging her arm to move her to sit down. He slid his hand down her forearm to grab onto her hand, resting their entwined fingers on the table.

"You already know" he started as she lifted her eyes from their hands to him. "All I need is you."

She raised her head from their joined hands, where Bucky was fondling her ring. A light reappeared in her eyes as she said, "All that sap. Do you read that stuff online?" but her loving smile softened the blow.

That was marriage. The little things, reminding each other why they'd fallen in love in the first place. It was a rough journey getting to where they were, full of politics and drama, but in the end, it all worked out.

"No, I'm serious, love. I've already lived a lifetime, in more places than I can remember. I've already found home. It's 𝘺𝘰𝘶. Wherever you want to go. I'll follow you."

He finally looked up, almost sheepishly, and Shuri could have swore she fell in love all over again. The way the stray wisps that fell from his bun framed his face, and 𝘎𝘰𝘥 his eyes. It was like he came straight out of a painting.

But the pure happiness he was experiencing now, well, she'd brought that upon him. She was the painter.

"I love you so much." she managed to say, just barely a whisper.

"I love you too, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than the others I wrote previously because it was meant to be part of a different collection that I've chosen to scrap. I was writing this when I got bored and decided to switch tabs, learning about the news of Chadwick Boseman's death. That is why I only came back this morning. This may not have been the best time to post, but I so desperately need a distraction. Even though he's only mentioned in this once and plays no real role, I'd like to dedicate this to T'Challa and Chadwick Boseman, along with anything I might post in the near future. Chadwick played him with such passion while fighting for his life, and I can't even put into words how much that means to me. He lives on through our memory and his life's work. Rest in peace and power, king.


	6. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, breaks are needed. Sometimes, it doesn't work out the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I really don't know what this was or what it was supposed to be. 
> 
> For some background, after the events of Endgame Bucky moves to New York and Shuri follows him. While he's doing whatever, she's working with Tony. Yes he's still alive, I forgot he wasn't and just decided to keep it.

"I just...I don't get it Shuri. What happened?"

She was throwing clothes out of the closet now, lazily aiming at a duffel bag on the floor. "I don't know." she said shrugging her shoulders.

Bucky was losing his patience now. Patience. He'd been so patient with her. Even when she stayed up late at the compound working on some project with Tony, he'd waited for her. When she still hadn't made up her mind between them being long-distance or moving half-way across the world, he'd waited. 

When her mind ran a mile a minute, and though he tried, he couldn't understand a thing she was talking about, he listened, because he loved her.

"What did I do wrong?" he choked out, on the verge of tears as she angrily stuffed the clothes in the duffel and checked drawers for more belongings, small trinkets, prototypes of things she'd been working on, and gifts from him. It truly was a cruel way to go.

"Don't make this about-" she stubbed her toe on the leg of the small desk in their bedroom. And when she turned around, he figured out why. She was crying.

Instinctively, he got up and wrapped her in his arms. She was sobbing into his shirt now, shaking her head.

"I had to have done something, you're 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 me."

She untangled herself from his arms and crossed her own. "I'm moving out."

"So you're leaving me."

"No! I mean technically- Look. James, this arrangement isn't working anymore. I might be leaving you 𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 now. But you left me emotionally 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 ago."

He was stunned. Of everything he'd expected her to say, from finding someone better to having fallen out of love with him, this was not it. And James? He wondered when they'd reached that point.

"Why would you think that?" he asked. He loved her with everything he had, and he wasn't distant. Or at least he though he wasn't.

"You barely talk to me anymore. There's 𝘴𝘰 much you don't tell me and it's like- It's like you jump at the chance to go on some life-threatening missions with Sam and the rest of whoever you work with. See? I don't even know who these people are sometimes!"

"There's things I don't tell you for 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 sake. You already worry so much, I just, I don't want you to know how dangerous these things are because I care about you. You don't need all that."

"But I want it. Every part of you, but it feels like you're holding back. I don't know what's still going on in that mind of yours but obviously you need time to figure it out, so I'm leaving. Until then I'll be at the compound."

Bucky opened his mouth to argue but she interrupted him. "This isn't up for discussion. I've already made up my mind, and I've been welcomed there. This doesn't mean I don't love you, it's just that this isn't going to work."

And that was how the love of his life left. Her tear-streaked face not even daring to look up at him as he stood in place, his feet seemingly rooted to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoping whoever leaves a comment is spared from the next time they step on a Lego. Stay happy and healthy, and don't forget to take care of yourself. I hope everyone's doing well after hearing recent news. prettylittlebirds82 on Tumblr if you want to swing by.


	7. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Naturally, the two outliers gravitated towards each other."

On one side of the room, a man. 

Dark shoulder length hair pulled neatly into a small ponytail at his neck, revealing his mask. Gradients of icy blues flowered out round his eyes like a snowflake, spreading out into tiny icicles a little above his eyebrows where a snow-white powder highlighted the arch of them. 

The icicles swooped down just enough to accentuate high cheekbones, pairing with a jawline that could cut ice. His suit was a dark gray with a matching dress shirt, two buttons undone.

He kept his head down, drink in his right hand, the other never leaving his pocket. He also stood suspiciously close to a certain congressman, though no one noticed. He was the unfortunate target.

Women flocked around him, trying to see if they could catch his gaze. It became a game for a certain group, as they found the mystery attractive. Still, he kept his head low, paying them no mind.

On the other side of the room, a woman. 

Long braids tumbled about one shoulder, held in place by a few calculatedly placed pins. Her silver mask, the design reminiscent of lace, sparkled, spreading out like a butterfly across her face.

Only up close could one see the red, orange, and yellow accents on the tips of the wings. It matched her yellow dress, which flowed down to the ground elegantly, made of layers upon layers of mesh.

She carried herself with the regality of a princess, engaging in polite conversation as she spun across the room, inciting not-so-carefully hidden stares.

Naturally, the two outliers gravitated towards each other.

They were still a few feet away from each other, but for the first time that night, he looked someone in the eyes. And oh, his eyes. She concluded that was where they got the inspiration for his mask. If only she knew the truth.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, on the hand he kept in his pocket she noticed a light gleam. Just half a second it lasted, but she saw it all the same. Intrigued by both his eyes and the arm, she walked closer.

The song changed. The room shifted. He was pushed farther away. She spun between celebrities and diplomats, squeezing through lucky assistants and trust-fund babies alike.

After he caught on, he too traveled towards her.

They found themselves in front of each other, the other guests spinning around them though they saw none of it. The only thing they saw in the moment was each other.

A drunk man stumbling next to them knocked them out of their stupor, and away from each other. They both realized, from what they'd seen, interacting with each other would be dangerous.

So they went on, and so did the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated, and sending out a hug to the next person that does. Stay safe and take care of yourself, I'm prettylittlebirds82 on Tumblr if you wanna go check that out.


	8. Back Like I Never Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back...like they never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is part of Letitia's alternate Endgame title (I think I don't remember it that well), which she mentioned like twice on the Infinity War press tour and I thought was funny. This is one of the many reunions I wished they showed on screen but I guess three hours was already a lot so whatever.

"Bucky?" she whispered to no one in particular. She watched him shoot at the aliens with precision, making use of the machine gun, as well as a knife she had somehow forgotten she had made for him.

He still had the same skill she had watched through his own eyes before, slicing off limbs as if he did this everyday, and then she remembered he probably had, at some point.

One of the monsters tried to sneak up behind him and she came to her senses. She raised both arms and blasted the horrid thing, its carcass falling to the ground as Bucky turned around, hearing the sound of the energy.

He held up the gun and pointed it around, turning until he noticed Shuri. She was about twenty feet away, her back turned from him as she fought an alien away, knocking it in the head with her gauntlet before slightly backing up and blasting.

"Shuri!" he yelled, though his voice was drowned out by battled cries, gunshots, and alien grunts. As he kept watching her out of the corner of his eye, simultaneously shooting a few aliens, he realized she looked exactly the same as he'd last seen her, apparently five years ago.

What that meant dawned on him as he remembered the horrible place he'd been, even though it seemed to him like just a few minutes. A wave of emotion crashed over him as the lovely faces of his parents appeared in his mind. 

It was pleasant for a good ten seconds, until he noticed what they were wearing, heard what they were saying.

"𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘉𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦."

What he thought was heaven, was actually hell. They wouldn't 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱. They repeated the same things over and over again, getting into his head. Everything he'd told himself for about a year back in Wakanda until Shuri managed to change his mind.

Managed to prove he was 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 something.

Another face staring at him broke his train of thought, as he found himself lying on the ground, one of the beasts pinning him down. He pulled back out the knife, already soaked with the others' blood. He went up to stab it when it suddenly went limp, almost falling on top of him before he rolled out of the way.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" said Shuri, suddenly materializing in front of him. She kneeled on to the ground, her hand moving to caress his face as she checked for any bruises.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, what about you?" he replied, in one quick motion, standing up and pulling her with him. They embraced, their sweaty clothes almost sticking together, though they didn't care.

They didn't care about anything other than each other, even as chaos ensued around them. They squeezed each other even tighter if that was possible, until Shuri let out a hiss, inhaling sharply.

That was when Bucky noticed the wound on her side, the blood soaking her shirt. "Oh God" he mumbled as he stepped back, eyes wide.

He kept her at an arm's length, his hands on her shoulders as he looked her up and down, luckily, barely seeing another scratch. "They just caught me off guard for a second. I'm 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 Ingcuka-" she turned suddenly, "-However, they, " she said pointing to two heroes trading the gauntlet, "are not. What's up with that?"

"I haven't a clue. One of the guys who does the yellow sparkly shit said Steve needed help, so here I am."

"Yellow sparkly shit?" Shuri asked as they both aimed at an approaching alien. They both turned to each other before Bucky nudged her on. "You have your fun." She shot it before turning back to face him.

"And have you not seen the-" Explosives started raining from the sky but then, one-by-one, sparkles of yellow-orange light appeared in the air, forming giant shields above them.

Bucky and Shuri stood from their crouched position, where they were previously knocking each other down, fighting to cover the other.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 yellow sparkly shit." Bucky proclaimed, staring at the sky in awe as Shuri laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This probably ended weird or too early but oh well. Please comment, criticism is welcomed. Take care of yourselves and have a nice day/night.


	9. Just the Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the two of them. Just for two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from a draft I'm not sure I'm ever going to finish, but I'm just going to leave this here for now.

They headed up to their connected but very separate rooms, a formality really, because they would end up sharing one anyway. Bucky insisted that he should carry all their luggage, despite Shuri's protest. "Do you ever rest?" she'd asked him.

But she couldn't hide the way she looked him up and down, admiring the way his shirt rode up a little at his waist when he raise his left arm to carry a bag on his shoulder. The soft fabric stretched out on the front of his chest leaving a very clear map of his abs.

In the middle of explaining why she'd never do any work if he was around he suddenly stopped and turned to her. "I don't think you mind very much."

She couldn't lie, he 𝘥𝘪𝘥 look good doing it, but this meant nothing, because he looked good doing anything. She remembered when she made him eat a pop tart for the first time, for purely scientific reasons, of course. He took the same care in peeling off the wrapper as he took with peeling off her panties.

But she hadn't known that at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. prettylittlebirds82 on Tumblr if you want to check that out.


	10. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only one my arms will ever hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I whipped up after hearing this song again. Despite there being so many iconic versions (Billie Holiday, Frank Sinatra, the original with that badada part), Ella's holds a special place in my heart.

They'd just finished cleaning up dinner when Bucky snuck away, towards the old-style record player he so prized. The kids were asleep as Ella Fitzgerald's rendition of Blue Moon played throughout the first floor. Shuri poured herself a glass of wine as she looked outside, the floor-to-ceiling glass window panes showcasing the twinkling city lights below.

Their modern home sat on a slight hill, up away from the commotion of the city, but still close enough that Shuri and Bucky could get to work quickly, leaving their two-year-old daughter and four-year-old son with a nanny, despite their initial reluctance.

The couple had left the palace for some privacy five years ago, and had yet to have a single regret for that decision. Their little family was happy here.

Life was good.

"𝘉𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯..."

"You knew just what I was there for..." Bucky sung along with Ms. Fitzgerald as he rested his chin in the crook of Shuri's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed as the scruff of his beard tickled her skin, intertwining her arms with his own.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳..."

"Someone I really could care for..." Shuri murmured to herself. The song was growing on her, and realizing that, Bucky smiled, pocketing an "I told you so" for later.

They stood quietly for a few beats, just breathing in each other's scents; Savoring the moment. Together they swayed as the singer continued:

𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳, "𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘦."

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥.

Yeah, life was good.


	11. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's never a right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tad bit different but I like it. Hope you will too. Also is it bad that I just started not using html. I feel really dumb, and I think I might go back and edit everything else (edit: I lie, I'm not doing that, this is a one time thing, I don't wike it, too much space). Might not post again on here for some time because I'm working on a little something. Comments are appreciated, have a good night/day!

"I want you," he said, looking her straight in the eye, daring her to back away from this, "I have for a long time, and I'm tired of pretending I don't." he finished, finally voicing want he'd refrained from telling her for _so_ , so long. What he'd known for even longer.

For maybe the first time since he'd met her, she had no words.

She just stared at him, dark eyes full of confusion, and then contemplation as she looked around the room quickly, gears churning in her head. Finally, she looked back.

Her movements were acutely _feline_ as she stalked closer to him, eyes narrowed. _The Black Panther indeed_ , he thought as she maneuvered around the table. She landed in front of him, craning to meet his eyes.

"I know," she said as she reached one hand out, molding her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him towards her, "I know." she sighed, her breath a ghost against his lips. "But this isn't the time nor place-"

"There's never a right time." he interjected, both of them hearing commotion outside as servants prepared for the celebration tonight. The celebration of Shuri being able to synthesize a version of the heart-shaped herb and become the Black Panther. And become the queen.

"But it's too late now. I have responsibilities, I have duties, we can't just sneak around and pretend..."

"Pretend what, Shuri?"

"Pretend we can actually be together." she replied, eyes glistening before she turned away sharply, stepping back.

"But you need me." he remarked boldly, stepping forward.

"You're right," she said, pulling him down by his shirt this time.

"I do need you."

And as her tears started to flow she kissed him, kissed him as if the weight of a whole country wasn't on her shoulders because for now, she'd pretend there was only him.


	12. Just Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up late, again.

i rubs her eyes as she looks away from her screen for the first time in hours. She can't lie, University is a bit tougher than she thought it would be. 

Back in Wakanda she'd already had very little faith in the American school systems, and MJ's constant criticism didn't help either. The girl could spend hours upon hours naming every bad thing about them if she'd asked and unfortunately for her, she'd asked.

That's how she ended up stuck here scrambling to finish five assignments. The level isn't the problem, of course, she's a _genius_. It's the content. 

It's so painstakingly _boring_ , and she struggles to focus.

She'd learned half the things they were teaching at twelve years old. She's actually starting to regret begging T'Challa to let her come to the states.

The only reason she needs this is for legitimacy.

She was getting tired of people assuming she'd only gotten so far because of her rank. That might've been half of it, but her credits don't lie. If only they could be transferred to worldwide standards.

There's only one good part about staying.

Carefully she gets up to see who could want to see her at this time. Her watch told her 1:04 a.m.

She forced her eyes open and opened the door.

"If I'm being honest with myself I was hoping you wouldn't open." said a soft voice in the Brooklyn accent she loves so much. Shuri raises an eyebrow and he sighs. "You need to sleep, sweetheart." he explains as she moves to let him in.

He pulls her into a tight hug that she gratefully leans into. They just stand like that for a little bit, swaying slightly as Shuri buries her face in his chest. Sleepily, she smiles into it before meeting his eyes.

"Why aren't _you_ asleep?" she counters, giggling.

"Because I'm here with you." he replies, pulling away from her and swinging a bag she never knew he was holding in front of her face. "I brought you something. I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while either."

"I love you," she squeaks out as he laughs, and she takes the brown paper bag from his hands, kissing him on the cheek as she goes to check it's contents.

And this part, she thinks. This part is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get rid of this drabble before my head exploded. Drafts are officially clear for the next five minutes. Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day/night!


	13. It's Him She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one that I just had to get out there. Feedback is always appreciated. Have a great day/night!

Bucky's crouched down in a dark back alley. With his right hand he holds a death grip on his rifle as his left hand is positioned over the ground, Vibranium fingers spread out, ready to use the rocky ground to propel him upwards need be.

This is a very important mission. If everything goes as planned he can finally go back home. Home to his hut, his goats, _her_.

 _God_ , he's missed Shuri, more than he could ever admit. He hasn't contacted her in a few days, not since he and Sam finally put their well-thought out plan into motion. It would be too much of a risk to get loves ones involved in anything like this, and the fact that Zemo has already used family against the Avengers does nothing to help that.

He wouldn't know how to live with himself if he somehow put Shuri in harms way.

She deserves so much. _So_ much more than him and his messy past.

But it's him she wants. She's reminded him so many times, _It's him she wants_ ; which is why he has to clean this up. It's why he's here and not home.

His communication device beeps and he registers Sam's steady voice, "Get in here Buck, I've got him, you're going home."

That's what he wished the man had said. But of course, it's never that easy.


	14. 'Fess Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, post-Endgame conversation between Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through a little cleansing so I deleted the original work and posted it here. I haven't bothered to edit or even read it though, so there's that. Just a warning - Possibly intense cringe and shitty writing.

It was a few days after Tony Stark's funeral and Steve wanted to show Bucky the apartment he'd gotten before he went back to Wakanda. That's how they ended up together in his car, Steve driving, and Bucky right next to him, despite his protest, feet up on the dash.

They'd found themselves in comfortable conversation, just like back in the old days. Not really. This was so much different. Bucky for one wouldn't stop rambling about how amazing a certain princess was.

"So you really like her."

"Yeah, it's hard no-"

Steve interrupted, "Do you...love her?" he said, trying his best to look him straight in the eyes while keeping his attention on the road.

"Eyes on the road Stevie, but yeah, I do. I think I realized it when the first thing I thought of before I was dusted wasn't...𝘺𝘰𝘶"

He hummed, tapping his fingers on the wheel, considering something. "You should tell her. I mean, the world's basically gone to shit anyway. They're not going to burn you at the stake for admitting your feelings to her."

"I know. They- Wakanda's advanced in more than just technology. I'm pretty sure no one would mind. There aren't any rules about royalty and dating outside...Well, yeah, I would know, I kinda looked it up myself just to make sure."

"So what are you afraid of?"

"What would 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 in my situation be afraid of?" said Bucky, turning his head and looking disappointedly at his best friend.

"Rejection?"

"Rejection."

They sat in silence for a bit, the only noise being the cars wheels against the gravel, and the whirring of the car. They passed many big buildings and skyscrapers, Bucky marveling at how the New York he'd once known had managed to change so much.

Finally, someone spoke. "I don't think you have to worry too much, Buck."

"How do you know?"

"I have eyes."

"I'm aware."

"Remember when I used to go to your appointments with her?" Bucky nodded. "One of the reasons I stopped was because you guys seemed to forget I was there anyway. That's when I noticed."

"And you said nothing this whole time?"

"I thought you had it all taken care of. You used to be just fine with women, " he laughed, "and here you are asking me for help."

The truth was, Bucky used to be much better than "fine" with women. One could have even called my a ladies' man. He jumped around, flirted, but nothing serious. This however, was very serious.

"I never actually asked but I'd be a fool not to take your advice anyway. You've got quite a following online."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I even saw a theory that we're in love-"

"Which was true at some point."

Back when he was just a 16-year-old kid, and Bucky 17. But the time was against them, and they were much better as friends anyway.

"But yes, I've heard that one before. What does this have to do with love advice?"

"Exactly what I said. You've got a following. Some are even thirsty for you."

"Do I want to know what that means?"

"You're the finest wine and they all want a taste."

"Say something like that again and I swear I'll drive this car off a damn cliff." said Steve trying his best to keep a straight face while Bucky was unapologetically laughing his ass off.

"You've already let me die twice. Third times the charm I guess, right?" Steve glared at him, but he continued, "And I didn't even come up with that, it's just what Shuri told me."

"Yes, Shuri, you, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 what we're talking about. But anyway, when you finally man up and 'fess up, I call dibs on best man at the wedding."

"Man up and 'fess up?"

"I too am skilled in the ways of the Internet."

"Oh God." mumbled Bucky before they both burst out laughing.

And when Bucky finally did "Man up and 'fess up", it didn't take long before Steve was offered the role of best man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I've improved. Anywho, feedback is appreciated and have a wonderful day/night!


	15. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams. In the moment, they feel so real don't they?
> 
> (An awfully short snippet I needed to get written down.)

Bucky knew it would never work, he _knew_ it, and still, for just a moment, he believed.

Believed that he and Shuri, they could have something. (And he, with her, could have everything because that's what she is to him.)

“Why?” one might ask, “Why, when all logic told him otherwise?”. It might've been because Shuri inspired him to believe. Might've also been because he thought that just for once, everything was going to be okay. That fate was pulling him towards his happy ending, and he could finally, _finally_ rest.

He shouldn't have believed, but he did, and now he sits in the broken pieces of that far-fetched dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (You know what you should do? Come talk to me on Tumblr, I need more friends,)


	16. Field of Reeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though she may be different, that doesn't change the fact that the queen's still untouchable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Ancient Egypt AU. Featuring Stalker!Bucky (and some slave references because you should know how it was) and princess-from-a-far-off-mysterious-land-now-queen!Shuri.
> 
> Working on starting a multi-chapter fic for this but we'll see how it goes. If you recognize this it was previously posted on Tumblr.

Not being like other women is a given when you’re royalty. But she’s different.

Unlike any other woman, Bucky’s queen, she _thinks._ And what a beautiful sight it is to behold.

She lets her hair down after removing her make-up. Her dress is as casual as it can be for royalty, the simple tunic no doubt made from the finest of threads. Her stationary is pulled from under her bed and set up in an orderly fashion.

(She also writes, though Bucky wouldn’t dare tell a soul.)

She always sits in the same spot, close enough to a bin that she can toss out her things should anyone come snooping.

Despite his better judgement, his feet always carry him through the hallways on such evenings. If only to get a peek before he goes to bed. (If little more than a blanket on the floor counts as a bed.)

He should feel ashamed, but how could he when the rewards are so plentiful?

He gets to see her bare face, and how beautiful it is uncovered. Most of the time it’s scrunched in concentration. Bucky wishes he could know what she works away at almost every night, but he can’t read. And even if he could, he can’t see the papyrus from his chosen angle. All he can see is her lovely face.

If he weren’t so awestruck he’d contemplate exactly how she ever came to be literate. But he doesn’t. It’s not like he’d come up with a good answer anyway. Her homeland is rarely spoken of, as no one knows anything about it. The only whispers he hears are of a mystical metal - a gold alloy praised for its infinite uses.

No, he doesn’t think when he sees her. In fact, any thought he has ends with his body flush against hers, if only he could walk into her quarters.

But alas, he cannot. He is nothing but a slave to the Egyptian monarchy. (And up until now, he’s never wished to be anything more.)

So he lurks, and prays to Bast that the pharaoh, her husband, doesn’t find him, for that would certainly end in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Have a wonderful day/night!


	17. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramblings of a man in love; about life and the like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also on Tumblr.

What does the end of the line mean?

Right now, Bucky wishes so badly he knew.

A line always ends with a dip. Meaning tilting towards a zero sum.

Was it seventy years ago when he'd fallen off the train? A few weeks ago when he'd pulled Steve out of the water after he'd fallen?

It always ends with a fall, doesn't it?

Him, Steve - and maybe him again.

Sometimes he looks around and he thinks, is this the last fall? Falling in love?

He never has, but when he looks at Shuri all he sees is happiness, sunshine; hell, even rainbows if he's far enough under. And then he realizes he's fallen so deep under. Under this so-called love.

And when he thinks about whether or not this is the last fall, he can't help but feel the rush of impending doom; because that's what the end of the line means, right?

But Shuri - bless her heart - she reminds him that whatever the end of the line is, he hasn't reached it yet. (She also tells him, that in terms of math, a line never ends.)

Life is what you make it. The end of the line is whatever you determine it to be. And Bucky's determined, whatever his life, whatever his line, he wants to live out the rest of it with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm getting too lazy with these end notes I can't do this anymore.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
